


Dreamer's Ball

by RicePlum



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Song: Dreamer's Ball (Queen)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePlum/pseuds/RicePlum
Summary: Mari kita bertemu di Pesta Dansa Para Pemimpi------Arioka Daiki x Takaki Yuya©Hey! Say! JUMPSong: Dreamer's Ball by Queen------Warning: suicide. Tolong perhatikan dengan bijak
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Dreamer's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: suicide. Tolong diperhatikan dengan bijak.

_Song:_ _Dreamer's_ _Ball - Queen_

* * *

Daiki melihat setelan jas berwarna putih di dalam lemarinya. Dia menyusuri dengan jarinya, merasakan bahan lembut dari pakaian mahal itu, yang memang dibelinya setelah menguras habis uang tabungannya. Daiki melihat dasi-dasi yang dia beli juga, sampai saat ini masih belum bisa memutuskan yang mana yang dia ingin pakai. Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa memutuskan sampai pesta dansa itu dimulai.

Amplop putih bersegel lilin berwarna merah dengan ornamen mawar berada di atas meja. Daiki melihat jam, oh, dia sudah hampir terlambat. Dia harus cepat-cepat berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap. Tapi ketika dia akan berganti pakaian, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Daiki tidak menjawab, alih-alih membiarkan panggilan itu masuk ke kotak suara.

_"_ _Dai_ _-chan,_ _ini_ _aku._ _Jawablah_ _telponku_ _. Ayo_ _bersenang_ _-_ _senang_ _."_

Oh, orang yang menelponnya itu tidak tahu. Daiki akan bersenang-senang. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Setelah ini, dia akan berbahagia selamanya.

* * *

_Oh, I used to be your baby_   
_Used to be your pride and joy_   
_You used to take me dancing_   
_Just like any other boy_   
_But now you've found another partner_   
_And left me like a broken toy_

* * *

Setelan jas yang mahal itu pas di tubuhnya, memang sudah dipastikan tidak mengecewakan. Kalau tidak begitu, buat apa Daiki harus _fitting_ sampai tiga kali?

Dia belum memakai dasi. Dasi-dasi itu masih berada di dalam tas yang dia bawa. Dia akan putuskan di sana saja, dasi mana yang akan dia pakai.

* * *

_Oh it's someone else you're taking_  
 _Someone else you're_ _playin_ _' to_  
 _Honey, though I'm aching_  
 _Know just what I have to do_  
 _If I can't have you when I'm_ _wakin_ _'_  
 _I'll go to sleep and dream I'm with you_

* * *

Daiki sampai di sana. Dia membuka kunci pintu dengan pin yang dia bawa. Tempatnya masih sepi, karena kekasihnya belum datang dan acara memang belum dimulai. Jadi Daiki masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Daiki mengambil kursi dari ruang makan, menyeretnya ke depan pintu. Tempat itu dulu sering dia datangi, tapi tempat itu sudah tidak lagi menyambutnya sekarang. Meski pun begitu dia tidak bisa pergi, di sana akan diadakan pesta dansa untuknya dan kekasihnya.

* * *

_Oh, take me, take me, take me_  
 _To the_ _dreamer's_ _ball_  
 _Mmm_ _, I'll be right on time and I'll dress so fine_  
 _You're gonna love me when you see me, I won't have to worry_  
 _Take me, take me_  
 _Promise not to wake me till it's morning_  
 _(Ooh, it's all been true)_

* * *

Daiki duduk di atas kursi yang tadi dia seret, pas berhadapan dengan pintu depan. Tas yang berisi dasi-dasi yang dia bawa ada di sampingnya. Semuanya mahal, uang tabungan Daiki sudah habis untuk membeli semua dasi itu. Daiki mengambil satu dari dasi-dasi itu. Satu berwarna merah. Dia mengambil satu lagi, kali ini berwarna hitam. Dia mengambil lagi dan lagi, berbagai warna dan corak. Dia memutuskan untuk memakai yang berwarna ungu, warna kekasihnya. Pasti akan cocok.

Sisa dasi yang lain masih ada di pangkuannya. Daiki mengikat satu demi satu dasi-dasi itu, bersambung-sambung hingga satu setengah meter. Daiki meletakkan surat undangan itu di lantai, di depan kursi. Mungkin dia punya waktu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum pesta dansanya di mulai.

Daiki berdiri.

* * *

_"What do you say about that, hey honey?_  
 _Are you gonna take me to that_ _dreamer's_ _ball?_  
 _I'd like that"_

_Right on that forty second street_   
_Way down down town we must go_

* * *

Daiki memejamkan matanya. Dia memperhatikan jarum jam tangannya yang terus bergerak ke arah kanan. Sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan datang.

Daiki menendang kursi yang dia pijak.

_Yuya_ _, ayo_ _bertemu_ _di_ _pesta_ _dansa_.

Sebagaimana dia telah janjikan.

Segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

_Oh, take me, take me, take me_  
 _I'm your plaything now_  
 _You make my life worthwhile with the slightest smile_  
 _Or destroy me with a barely perceptible whisper_  
 _Gently take me, remember I'll be_ _dreamin_ _' of my baby_  
 _At the_ _dreamer's_ _ball_

* * *

Yuya memutar kuncinya pada kenop pintu, tapi kemudian mengerutkan keningnya karena pintunya justru terkunci. "Rasanya sudah aku kunci..." Yuya menggumam. Tapi dia pikir dia memang sering dikatakan ceroboh, jadi mungkin saja dia memang lupa. Akhirnya dia memutar kembali kunci itu.

Yuya tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya bisa mendadak kaku bagaikan kayu. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Yuya akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu bukan khayalan, atau mimpi.

Daiki, dengan lehernya yang tergantung tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"D-Daiki!!"

Yuya segera menghampiri tubuh kecil laki-laki itu, yang memakai setelan jas dan dasi berwarna ungu, seungu wajahnya saat ini. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Yuya tidak bisa berpikir, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menurunkan tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Daiki... kenapa... bagaimana bisa..." Yuya meracau sendiri. Dia meraih tangan mungil Daiki, tidak mungkin dia menariknya turun. Tidak, itu akan melukainya. Yuya melihat kursi yang terjatuh, jadi dia mengembalikan posisi kursi itu dan naik ke atasnya. Dia menahan tubuh Daiki dengan tubuhnya sendiri, sambil melepaskan lilitan dasi di lehernya. Setelah lepas, Yuya membawa tubuh kaku itu ke dalam pelukannya. Air matanya terjatuh membasahi pipinya sendiri dan pipi Daiki.

"Daiki!" Yuya menggoyangkan tubuh Daiki dengan pelan, dengan harapan laki-laki itu akan segera bangun. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Yuya melihat secarik kertas di depannya, yang rupanya tadi terinjak saat dia menghampiri tubuh Daiki. Rupanya mirip dengan sebuah undangan, dengan segel lilin berwarna merah dengan ornamen mawar. Yuya meraih kertas itu, membacanya. Setelah membacanya, Yuya meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat, sehingga hancur di kepalan tangannya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu, menangisi nasib tragisnya.

* * *

_Oh, take me hold me_  
 _Remember what you told me_  
 _You'd meet me at the_ _dreamer's_ _ball_  
 _I'll meet you at the_ _dreamer's_ _ball_

* * *

\------

\------

_"_ _Daiki_ _?"_

_Laki_ _-_ _laki_ _itu_ _tidak_ _menoleh_ _meski_ _pun_ _namanya_ _dipanggil_ _._

_"_ _Daiki_ _?"_

_Namanya_ _dipanggil_ _sekali_ _lagi_ _,_ _tapi_ _dia_ _tetap_ _tidak_ _mau_ _menoleh_ _. Yang_ _memanggil_ _akhirnya_ _menghela_ _napas_ _._

_"_ _Baiklah_ _kalau_ _begitu_ _maumu_ _._ _Maaf_ _Daiki_ _, aku_ _tidak_ _jadi_ _pergi_ _ke_ _pesta_ _dansa_ _."_

_Dia_ _menggumam_ _._

_"Dan... karena_ _kelihatannya_ _kamu_ _sudah_ _tahu_ _..."_ _kekasihnya_ _menggigit_ _bibir_ _,_ _seolah_ _tidak_ _begitu_ _ingin_ _melanjutkan_ _kalimatnya_ _._ _Tapi_ _toh_ _, dia_ _lanjutkan_ _juga, "_ _Lebih_ _baik_ _kita_ _selesai_ _saja_ _. Aku_ _tidak_ _ingin_ _kamu_ _tersakiti_ _lebih_ _dari_ _ini_ _."_

_"Kau_ _sudah_ _punya_ _pasangan_ _baru_ _untuk_ _pergi_ _ke_ _pesta_ _dansa_ _itu_ _ya?"_

_"_ _Daiki_ _..."_ _kekasihnya_ _menghela_ _napas_ _. "_ _Kubilang_ _aku_ _tidak_ _akan_ _pergi_ _._ _Lagi_ _pula,_ _Kei_ _tidak_ _terlalu_ _bisa_ _berdansa_ _."_

_"Aku akan_ _menunggumu_ _di_ _pesta_ _dansa_ _,_ _Yuya_ _."_

\------

\------

* * *

_Anda_ _telah_ _diundang_ _ke_ _Pesta_ _Dansa_ _Para_ _Pemimpi_

* * *

TAMAT


End file.
